


ibsm/偶发事件

by alanyumo



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Kudos: 17





	ibsm/偶发事件

伊吹把志摩带回家。

这是两人决定同住后，志摩再一次踏入这个小小宿舍。

上一次来这里，伊吹也是在计划着搬家。

今天也是。

风把窗帘吹起，让透光的布飘飘浮浮。

“这个地方我还是精心布置过呢，你看柜子里摆的都是我的宝贝！”

“这些鞋？不愧是腿脚好的警察蜀黍。”

志摩看着那些五颜六色的跑鞋，又想起那个夜晚他们和那群高中生的抓捕“游戏”。  
两人从初春走到了夏末，从未知的搭档变成了拯救自己的光。

这样矫情的念头反映到志摩的眼神里，让转头想要分享趣事的伊吹愣了。

很快两人都回过神来，志摩不自然的咳嗽、转移话题。

这都不会妨碍伊吹狗狗凑近，脸贴脸，想要探究刚刚的神情从何而来。

“好了！快收拾东西，你还想在天黑之前打包搬家吗！”

“志摩酱，不如今晚在这睡？”

“哈？只有今天是休假好不好？你给我干活去！不要在凑近了！”

伊吹步步紧逼，把人压在墙壁上，弯下腰去看那个快要低到胸口的卷发。  
“咦？志摩酱怎么在躲我？不是要和我一起住吗？刚刚那样看我，仿佛要把我吃了一样的眼神呢？在哪？在哪？在哪？”

听出他在阴阳怪气自己，可迫于害羞，实在是没法找到合适的反击话语呛回去。志摩被逼急了，捏着伊吹的胳膊一扭，就把人压倒在床上。

这可真是遂了居心不良大狗子的愿。  
伊吹双腿夹住志摩的腰，勾着他靠向自己，下半身就那样紧贴着。

“喂！你别胡闹了！”

故作严肃的警告自然没用，志摩感受得到对方的热量透过布料传导到他的肌肤。  
“志摩酱～你把我看硬了。帮我，帮帮我好不好。”

志摩看着那双眼睛，仿佛是在推算自己从发情狗子身上逃走的几率就多大。  
“……败给你了。喂，先让我起来。”

志摩投降似的笑了，他用手指勾着对方的衣领，一直拉到胸膛露出大半。  
“事前准备呢？要我帮你也得先把自己扒干净吧，不然……”

伊吹看着身上的人，依旧是往日冷静的表情，可手却在自己身上肆意妄为。  
这样的景色只是看着就不可再忍耐下去，他像是高中学生一样胡乱的扯着对方的衣服，把对方弄得衣衫不整还没露出半点肉。

志摩拂开他的手，那眼神仿佛在说：让我教你吧，小毛头。

窗帘依旧在飘着，阳光洒在志摩的肌肤上，把人雕塑了神圣的模样。

伊吹看着眼前的爱人。他就该沐浴着阳光，然后拯救自己的一切。  
伊吹一手扯过窗帘，虽说白日宣淫，但他还没有把裸体暴露在公众面前的性癖。

志摩搂着他，坐在对方的身上，感受着紧贴在一起的触感，舒了口气。  
其实早该有这样的一个宣泄口，只不过现在的时机也太偶然了一点。

“志摩酱，我是不是要动一动？”  
两人抱在一起也不是不好，只是单纯的抱着反而让下面涨的更难受了。伊吹蓝很尴尬。

“你想怎么样？这个地方润滑剂保险套都没有，常识呢伊吹警官？”  
扳回一城，志摩颇有耐心的调笑着纯情的警犬。  
“你知不知道，男人不仅有一个地方可以插入？”

他当然知道！只是双方都还没洗澡，这样的情况下怎么可能让志摩做那种事。  
伊吹把人放平在床上。

志摩看好戏一样的看着伊吹的动作，完全是在享受的模样，一扫方才的窘迫。

伊吹抬起两条细白的腿，警察虽然风吹日晒的，但被衣服保护的地方还是细滑柔软，尤其是志摩的大腿内侧。

猜到伊吹想干什么的志摩自觉的搂着双腿并起，顺从的模样配以太阳光线，给这样的性事镀上一层金色的神圣感。

他的恋人，正在取悦自己。  
意识到现状的伊吹有些控制不住胸腔里心脏的跳动速度。

两人都在情动中，性器摩擦过细嫩的大腿再同小小志摩亲吻。  
室温的温度随着伊吹的动作撞击升高了几度似的，让两人都出了一层薄汗，大腿滑的要用更大力抓好。

红红的指印、水雾迷漫的眼睛、胸膛的汗珠、渗着清液的顶端。  
伊吹刺激到了视觉神经，身体先一步大脑反应，伸手揉着志摩小乳珠，逼出对方压抑在喉咙里的声音。

触觉视觉听觉，都在享受着志摩一未营造的梦幻浪漫。  
伊吹感觉到自己正在沉沦于名为“爱欲”的沼泽里，同眼前的这个迷人的男性。

志摩睁开眼睛，拉下男人的肩膀，搂着对方的脖子，轻轻吻着、舔着额头与鼻梁。  
尝到汗液的涩味，便把舌头探入伊吹嘴中，坏心眼的“同甘共苦”。

不激烈的性事反而被两人演绎的汁水淋漓。  
志摩觉得自己像个浸透了水的海绵，伊吹正在让自己身上的每一处渗着水液，还同他的液体交换、融合。

不多时刻两人共同释放了出来。

伊吹压着志摩，紧紧相贴，呼出的气体逗弄着爱人的耳朵。  
汗水蒸发，给热情的两人降温。

“志摩警察有帮你解决问题了吗，伊吹先生？”  
这个男人大概真的对之前的失态耿耿于怀，还在调戏着没什么经验的小伙子。

“伊吹先生觉得治标不治本，还需再次请求志摩警官的帮助。”  
埋在志摩肩窝的男人抬起头，食髓知味的舔着爱人脸上的细汗，完全没有被调戏的害羞。

志摩知道他还有精力，正想着用手帮他再来一次的时候，压在身上的男人却起来了，被人伺候着清理干净下体，再套好衣服，虽然皱皱巴巴的但也没太不能忍受。

“志摩酱，我预约你的下次休假时间，地点嘛……”  
伊吹凑近，用气声对着志摩的耳朵说：  
“就在我们的家。”

志摩按着对方的后脑勺，交换了一个缠绵的吻，唇齿相交间答应了邀请。

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“啊累死了！搬家什么的，再也不搞了！”

“有抱怨的功夫快把最后两箱搬下来，真是的搞到这么晚！”

志摩把废掉的床单扔掉，拉起趴在门上的伊吹就往楼上跑。

计划赶不上变化，被打乱的一天结束在两人瘫倒在志摩公寓的地板上。

现在，单身公寓变成了情侣公寓。


End file.
